Selalu Mengerti
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Post Movie-verse. Mungkin belakangan ini perhatian Hiccup tidak hanya terfokus untuknya, tapi sampai kapanpun, anak manusia itu akan selalu mengerti dirinya tanpa perlu ada kata yang terucap.


**DISCLAIMER**: **How** **to Train Your Dragon** belongs to Dreamworks Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

.

**Selalu Mengerti**

.

Toothless sedang kesal. Sejak beberapa saat lalu sang _Night Fury_ itu bahkan tanpa henti menggeram sembari memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tajam kepada beberapa anak yang berusaha mendekatinya. Toothless tidak peduli. Ia sedang tidak ingin bermain dengan anak-anak itu.

Sekali lagi sang naga tersebut menggeram ke kerumunan kecil di dekat rumah _Stoick the Vast_—lebih ke seorang pemuda canggung yang duduk di anak tangga batu bersama beberapa remaja lainnya. Pemuda canggung itu tampak tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan terhadapnya.

Ya. Toothless sedang kesal terhadap penunggangnya—tuannya sendiri.

Bukan tanpa alasan sang _Night Fury_ tersebut bersikap demikian. Toothless tidak akan merasakan kekesalan seperti ini tanpa alasan yang masuk akal terlebih terhadap Hiccup. Toothless tidak akan sampai hati bersikap demikian apalagi sampai menyakiti sosok tersebut.

Hanya saja apa yang dilakukan Hiccup terhadapnya belakangan ini tidak bisa mencegah kekesalan itu menghilang begitu saja.

Suara tawa yang berasal dari Hiccup dan teman-teman _Viking_-nya membuat sang naga kembali menggeram, mengibaskan ekornya dengan kesal dan tanpa sadar berhasil mengenai beberapa ember yang ditumpuk di samping sumur. Toothless, yang tidak peduli jika perbuatannya berhasil menarik perhatian Hiccup, hanya mendengus. Dengan segera membuat pandangan begitu sepasang matanya mendapati Hiccup tengah menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Hei, Toothless."

Toothless memilih tidak mengacuhkan pemuda itu. Walau tidak melihat, telinganya bisa menangkap suara langkah kaki Hiccup yang familiar—yang salah satu kakinya terdengar lebih berat ketika melangkah. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Toothless untuk menemukan Hiccup berdiri di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas sepasang kaki kecil pemuda canggung itu berdiri di dekat kaki depannya.

"Kau oke, _buddy_?"

Tapi sang naga hanya menggeram dan membuat Hiccup sedikit terkejut apalagi setelah memamerkan giginya yang tajam ke arah pemuda itu. Geramannya terdengar lebih keras setelah menemukan seorang gadis _Viking_ berdiri di belakang tuannya; menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda itu.

Toothless kembali teringat dengan penyebab kekesalan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Toothless bukannya membenci Astrid. Tidak—bukan seperti itu. Sang _Night Fury_ itu hanya sedang kesal terhadap 'pasangan' tuannya. Semenjak kembali ke Berk setelah perjalanan ke sarang para naga, Toothless menyadari jika Hiccup lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Astrid. Mereka mungkin masih sering terbang bersama. Tapi setiap kali Hiccup mengajaknya terbang, tuannya pasti akan mengajak Astrid.

Dan Toothless tidak begitu menyukai keputusan tersebut. Sang naga itu juga sering kesal mengamati bagaimana Astrid sangat suka menggenggam tangan Hiccup atau bagaimana kedua manusia itu akan tertawa dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting yang sedang direbus setiap kali mereka hanya berdua. Mereka bahkan seperti melupakan keberadaan dirinya.

Sang naga tersebut tidak suka jika perhatian tuannya justru lebih tertuju kepada Astrid atau para manusia yang lain karena bagaimanapun juga, Hiccup adalah manusia pertama yang tidak ingin dilukainya terlebih setelah membantunya untuk bisa terbang kembali.

Toothless tidak pernah melihat tuannya bersikap demikian jika bersamanya. Sang naga itu bahkan pernah berpikir jika mungkin saja Hiccup jauh lebih merasa senang kalau bersama Astrid. Toothless tidak begitu mengerti. Ia hanya seekor naga, ingat? Toothless bukanlah manusia.

"... Mungkin Toothless sedang sakit?"

Toothless yang mendengar Astrid berbicara kepada tuannya tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Tubuh sang naga itu sempat tersentak sedikit ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut dari telapak tangan Hiccup pada permukaan lehernya yang bersisik. Tuannya tengah membelainya. Walau tidak ingin mengakui, Toothless merasa sedikit senang ketika Hiccup melakukan hal itu.

"Apa kaupikir seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar seekor naga sakit. Apa kau lapar, Toothless?"

Sang _Night_ _Fury_ itu kembali menggeram kesal. Toothless tidak lapar. Tidakkah Hiccup lupa jika baru saja memberinya ikan untuk makan siang? Dan tidak. Toothless tidak sakit. Naga tidak bisa sakit. Setidaknya naga sepertinya tidak akan sakit.

Melihat perhatian tuannya kembali terhadap Astrid membuat Toothless begitu ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sang naga menyadari hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi. Toothless tidak bisa terbang tanpa bantuan Hiccup. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya tidak berdaya dan lemah di hadapan para manusia di sekitarnya. Toothless menggeram pelan di bawah napasnya. Cakar-cakar kaki depannya yang tajam terbenam pada permukaan tanah. Berkali-kali kedua mata reptilnya menyiratkan kekesalan ke arah Hiccup.

Seperti menyadari bahwa sikap anehnya, perhatian Hiccup kembali tertuju kepadanya. Senyum tuannya terlihat jelas. Toothless yang awalnya setengah tidak tertarik ketika Hiccup kembali berusaha membelai kepalanya, menatap anak manusia itu tanpa berkedip.

Kini perhatiannya terfokus sepenuhnya kala Hiccup berjalan sambil menyeret kaki palsunya, berusaha naik ke atas punggungnya, dan menggaruk kedua sisi lehernya. Geraman pelan segera terdengar darinya; mengatakan dalam isyarat bahwa sang naga menyukai apa yang dilakukan Hiccup kepadanya.

"_Well, buddy_," tuannya berkata sambil tersenyum. Toothless bisa mendengar suara gemerincing besi-besi yang saling bergesekan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Kau mau terbang denganku? Hanya berdua, kurasa. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan hal itu, bukan?"

Entah bagaimana Hiccup seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, sang _Night_ _Fury_ itu tidak ingin tahu. Toothless sudah sangat senang hanya dengan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hiccup dan tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk menyetujui ajakan penunggangnya. Dengan segera kedua sayapnya terbentang lebar dan berhasil membuat teman-teman manusia di sekitarnya terlonjak kaget. Kepala Toothless terangkat ke atas—terlihat seperti tengah membanggakan dirinya karena berhasil membuat para manusia itu kaget. Toothless yang mendengar jelas salah satu kaki tuannya mulai menyiapkan ekor tiruannya, segera memasang kuda-kuda.

Dan ketika mendengar sorakan senang Hiccup ketika dirinya terbang di udara, meliuk lincah di antara awan yang berarak, tanpa Toothless sadari perasaan kesal itu telah menghilang tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

Inilah hal yang akan selalu Toothless sukai; terbang bersama tuannya di langit yang membentang luas hanya berdua. Mungkin belakangan ini perhatian Hiccup tidak hanya terfokus untuknya, tapi sampai kapanpun, anak manusia itu akan selalu mengerti dirinya tanpa perlu berbicara seperti para manusia-manusia itu.

**THE END**

Fanfiksi HtTYD pertama saya untuk sekadar mengobati kangen dengan film ini ;) Semoga saja hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca apalagi memberikan review bagi fanfiksi ini.

**~Nesh**


End file.
